Willow tree
by Willow Mellark
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have just had Willow life was perfect but when an uninvited visitor come and changes every thing.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Pov

I know see why Peeta wanted this. I didn't understand till now. She is the most beautiful Girl. Peeta says resembles and I think she resembles Peeta. Her eyes are cyrstal blue like peeta's and her hair is brown like mine.

Holding her is like holding a feather and she feels like silk. I love her and so dose Peeta. He says our family is complete and he couldn't be more right. Yesterday we had a picnic is so beautiful the sunset was orange and pink.

When we got home we found a parcel at the door. I said to Peeta, " what could it be." He shrugged and opened it. We found cookies that looked like flower. Peeta examined them before we eat them just to be safe.

That afternoon while Willow was asleep. I was walking down the creaking steps to surprise Peeta with a kiss. He was in the kitchen. I walk down and just as was about to reach him he turned around and kissed me. I giggled and stole a cheese bun. I whisper to him " you have to look after willow tomorrow." Before he can speak there is a knock on the being his normal self says " i'll get it."

I walk around the corner to find Peeta's hand in fists and whoever is at the door set him off. The next thing I see is Peeta punching someone. Peeta turns around And know coming straight for me but I am quicker. By the time in Willow's room and locked the door Peeta is at the bottom of the stairs. I here him coming up and when he gets to Willow's room he stops and waits.

I plunk my bottom down and stay there for awhile. Then Willow strat to cry so I get up and rock her andchange her until she's stopped crying. I go out not knowing what to expect but by my surprise Peeta is asleep on the floor. That's when I look at the clock it is ten. We are normally asleep by then. I get I blanket put it over Peeta, put willow in her crib and have some dinner.

I just have a piece of toast and decide to go to bed. I wake up in the night form screams. I go into Willow but once I get there she is asleep. I go to find Peeta but he wasn't where he was before so I go down stairs and he is now asleep on the couch. I tiptoe upstairs and go to bed.

This time I am woken by knocking as I walk down stairs I see Peeta looking worried. He looks at me in relief that he hasn't hurt me. As I go to answers the door. I here a voice and I recognise it and my jaw drops open. It can't be not now everything perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss Pov

He can't be here. No I won't believe it. Why now god and why Gale anyone but him. Gale looks me in the eyes and says, " hi catnip."

"Gale what..what are you doing here" I whisper.

"I wanted to see you."

"Please come out side gale."

I wrap my arms around my stomach and step outside. I don't think Peeta knew who I was talking to. I just death stare at Gale until he speaks up and says, "I never meant to kill her. Please forgive me."Before I know it I am yelling at him, "that's not going to bring her back know is it and you left me 10 years ago. You didn't come back for me and know I have Peeta and Willow." He looks confused and the next thing that come out of his mouth is a surprise, "you and Peeta. Katniss you were mine and I was yours. What happened."

"You didn't expect me to wait did you because that's just stupid."

"I didn't but I didn't expect you to go to Peeta instead. I thought you would remain single"

"I love him Gale." Now I am yelling at him. I start to walk inside but he catches my arm and says, " I just came here to say I didn't mean to kill her." I just walk straight inside. I sit at the table my head in my hands. Peeta Comes and sits next to me and asks if everything is okay. I nod and get up to go lye down. Peeta knows I need some privacy and doesn't follow me. I lye down and cry for the next hour. I get up when i hear Willow's cries. I get her and sit in the rocking chair. I start to cry. I miss prim so much. I wish was hear.

I must of been crying loud because next thing I know Peeta is hugging me saying, "its okay. It's okay. Everything is better." All I say is, "it's not Gales back. He's back Peeta. I was talking to him." Peeta stops hugging me and starts to back away. I am still crying and then out of nowhere he starts smashing things onto the floor. He starts yelling, "mutt you never loved me." I run to Haymitchs house and drop off Willow and run out of the door. I am heading towards the woods when I see Gale I turn back and run to the train station.

I get a ticket for district 7. The next train out of this Hell Hole. Once it gets here I get on and off we go. 4 hours pass then I am there. I get a car to Johanna's. When I get there I barge in and start yelling, "Johanna. Please Johanna." She comes racing down and looks at me. She start reaching for the phone when I stop her. I plead to her, " please no one needs to know I am here. Please I need to get out of that Hell hole. I need to stay undercover. Not even Annie." By the time I am finished she looks at me and says, " not even Annie will know. I swear so tell me whats wrong." I sit down and tell her everything.

When I am finished she looks up at me and says,"Why run. Why leave Peeta and Willow all alone."My answers surprise's me, "I need to get away from them. Everyone. From Prim the past my home my loved ones." She stares at me and then she sends me to a private place where I can be alone. Stocked with food and clothes. It is also on the beach and off I go.

Peeta Pov

I wake up with scratches on my hands still bleeding. Willows room is trashed and I know I did it. I check the house no ones there so i clean up then walk to Haymitchs. There's Willow asleep on the floor. I walk up to Haymitchs and ask where is Katniss. He just shrugs. I start yelling at him, " you don't know where she is. Really you didn't ask her when she dropped the baby off." He just shrugs again. I go check some hiding places. The victors houses basements. Not there. Where her old house was not there and many others but not there. I will check the woods tomorrow. By the time I get back to Haymitchs it is about eleven o'clock. I get Willow and take her home.

I wake drop Willow off. Take some of Haymitchs food since we are out. I tell him I am going to the woods and off I go. It is a 3 hour hike but I follow the trail. When I get there no one has been there in a while. When I get back I call Annie she says, "Katniss would of gone to Johanna or to 11." I say thanks and hang up the phone. I call the mayor of 11 but Not there either.

I decide to call Johanna. She answers, "Hi Katniss is that you."

"No it is Peeta. Did you hear about Katniss."

"Yeah Annie told me. So I am guessing if she was here well she isn't here or in any other district."

"How do you know that."

" Already checked with the other mayors. Hey did you know Gale is in 12 at the moment."

I sigh and says,"yes that probably why she left." She mumbles something under her breath I didn't quite catch it I hang up and go to sit in Willow's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Katniss

When I get there I call Johanna, "Hi."

"Katniss did you know Peeta is really worried."

I sigh and then answer, "I know but if I call him he will ask me heaps of question and I am only gone for 4 days then I will be back."

"Okay would you like me to tell him."

"If it gets any more out of hand than yes please but not where I am I need this time alone to think."

"Okay. Bye you go relaxe at the beach."

"Thanks. Bye talk to you soon."

After that phone call I go for a swim. All I can think about Peeta stressing out about me not being there with him and me gone missing. Then you have me sitting here relaxing. What about Willow she won't have me for 4 days. She won't have her mum for 4 days and Haymitch probably worrying about me. He is probably stress drinking which is bad. No Katniss this break is for you not them. Get them out of your head and relax they won't be in any harm. This is your time not theirs. Know stop thinking about them and enjoy this you won't get it again. I decide to head inside. When I go to the bedroom and open a closet and find weapons. Yes I can go hunting. I can go to my place of peace. I get changed steal some food and head out.

Pov Johanna

I have got way to much stress know. I should go join Katniss. No I have to stay here. If I disappear too they might get suspicious. I want to tell someone and I really want that to be Annie but if I tell her she will tell someone or Peeta. So either way Peeta will find out. I decide to call Peeta and check up on him. There is know answer and I decide to call Haymitch. He answers but I can tell he has been drinking, "Hello sweet heart callin Haymitch"

"I am not Katniss I am Johanna and since brainless is gone doesn't mean you can start drinking again." I say in an gets his attention and now he starts to talk properly. We talk about Katniss's disappearance even I know exactly where she is. Then I ask in a demanding voice, "where is Peeta he didn't answer when I called."

"Didn't you know he was coming to you with Willow and they were going to stay with. Now that I think about I wasn't meant to tell you. It was meant to be a surprise."

"WHAT they can't come here." I am pretty sure this says Haymitch into a bit of shock because he wen't silent for a bit. I quickly say bye and call Katniss. It has been awhile since I last called her maybe 4 or 5 hours. "Hi Katniss" I say panicked.

"What do you want now."

"When you call make sure I and only I talk before you speak okay."

"Yes and why."

"BECAUSE YOUR HUSBAND IS COMING TO STAY WITH ME!"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"He thinks and need comfort and was going to surprise me. He also thought that you would come here first."

"Okay I will be careful Bye."

"Bye brainless have a good time." Just as I hang up there was a knock outside. Peeta must be here. I go and open the door and find Peeta, Annie, Finn and Willow in Peeta's arms. I have shocked look on my face then say, "hi what are you guys doing here."

Finn says, " we wanted to come see you aunty Jo." Then butts in and says, "if that's okay with you." I nod and they come in. I can't remeber the next 3 days but I can remeber a lot of tears and a another person arrives but he isn't allowed to stay. On the 3rd night Katniss has been away I gone down stairs to find Annie and Peeta disusing something about me & her. I decide to eavesdrop on them.

"I know Johanna knows were she is but she isn't telling us."

"Or maybe she doesn't know Peeta."

"Or maybe she dose. She always keeps secrets that only her and Katniss know. So why can't she be keeping one now."

"I don't know why Peeta but that doesn't mean she is okay."

"But she isn't being her normal self."

"Just drink the rest of your tea and go back to bed Peeta."

I quickly make my way to the laundry and the back exit and sit there for awhile not knowing whether to go or stay as I am just about to join the others and go to sleep some on comes in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I haven't been posting. I had exams and my mum took my computer away for 3 weeks because I was on it too much etc. I will be updating tomorrow too so don't worry. **

**Katniss Pov:**

I walking back to Johanna's to tell everyone to go back. I really miss Willow and Peeta. I am just outside the house when I hear Peeta and Annie (I think) talking. I stay still and listen and it's something about Johanna and me and that she knows where I am.

I decide to go in the back way. I sit outside the door for a bit and let the information sink in. I decide just to leave a note on the counter and go home. I start to walk in the door when I see Johanna sitting on the floor. For some reason I choose to sit. "Johanna", I say she looks at me.

"Yes Brainless"

"How has everything been and I heard the conversation."

She looks at me then says, "It's been hard as hell. Everyone is getting super suspicious and I can't handle it anymore."

"Just leave this note on the counter and I am going home. This note should make everyone come to district 12 including you. Make sure you aren't the last one to get up. Bye I have got to get back to 12 so I can get some sleep and you should too."

She just nods and I leave to catch the train. The train ride was boring and there were whisper like "is that the mockingjay", "she has been missing" and worst of all "how could she abandoned her family like that". I just sit there quietly until someone says, "I heard she left her husband for some dude." This pushes me the wrong way and I get up walk past the person (knocking them over as I walk past) and walking out of the cart.

I just want to get home. I don't know where I am going. Then the train stops and says "District 12 stop." This is me so I get out and walk home or near home. When I get home Gale is at the front door. I go through the back way and up the stairs and sleep. I forgot how much I love this bed.

**Peeta's Pov**

I wake up and see Annie and Johanna sitting down and looking at a note which Annie found outside. It is from Katniss. It says, _'Dear my loved ones I had to get away and I have been at district 4 for a few days. I am back in twelve now waiting for your arrival back. Now Peeta if you are reading this I just needed some time alone away from everything. I couldn't stand to see you have a flash back so I ran like a coward then I saw Gale and old memories came flashing in. The main point of this letter is to say sorry for not telling you. I wish I could but I didn't want you guys coming here. I Hope you can understand and forgive me, Love Katniss'._

This brings a tear to my eye before Johanna or Annie could say anything I am running up the stair throwing stuff in a suit case grabbing Willow and out of the house. Next stop district 12.

**I hope you Like it and Keep sending reviews**

**Thanks **


End file.
